Freak Blizzard
by elsatheicequeen
Summary: It's a cold day in Manhattan. And Cragen sends our two favorite detectives home so they don't end up stuck in the Precinct from a blizzard. But what happens before he sends them home? Read and find out!  Posting from my Web Design class at school, haha
1. Cold Day in Manhattan

Hey everyone! As the summary said, I'm posting this in class, lol! Hope you guys enjoy this story. I actually wrote it my freshman year (last year) while waiting for the bus in the morning while it was REALLY cold. And I typed it as a draft message in my phone! It was entertaining. Anywho, onto the story! Read and Review please! I don't care If you review anonymously, as long as you brighten my day!

Enjoy 'Freak Blizzard'

* * *

**Freak Blizzard**

It was two days before Christmas. And a cold day in Manhattan. Probably the coldest day so far. Olivia tucked her jacket around her more as she walked into the precinct.

"Stupid cold weather; It better snow." She mumbled. She hit the button for the elevator and started to warm up her hands. She got in the elevator and rode up to the floor the Special Victims Unit was on. She stepped off the elevator and walked into the squad room. Her partner, Elliot Stabler, was already at his desk and handed her a coffee.

"Morning Liv." He said as he handed her the cup.

"Thanks, I really need it. It's so cold outside." She stated. She set the cup down on her desk, took her coat off and hung it on the rack. She sat down and took a sip of the warm liquid. As she did, she looked around to find the squad room empty except for them and some uniformed officers. Cragen was in his office with the door closed.

"Where are Munch and Fin?" Olivia asked as she set her coffee down and picked up a file from her desk.

"Early case. Girl found raped and murdered on the Lower East Side." Elliot said to her as he put down the file he was going over to gaze at his partner. She was beautiful, but don't let looks deceive you. She's a kick ass cop with a tough attitude, but also a caring spirit. Her voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"I said, did you hear from your kids yet? Since they're in Philadelphia visiting Kathy's family for Christmas." She asked as she raised an eyebrow at her partner. He was like a god. His body, his eyes, everything.

"No, not yet. They said they would call though, so I'm waiting for that call." Elliot loved his kids so much. He also loved Olivia, and since he was divorced, he could. But he would never admit it. However, if he could get inside Olivia's head, he'd notice that she loved him too. But she would never admit it either.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you hear from them before Christmas." Olivia said as she ran her fingers through her hair. Olivia loved his kids like her own. And they loved her too.

"Yeah, me too." Elliot said as he threw away his empty coffee cup. He looked back up and Olivia smiled at him. He smiled back. Olivia started on a DD5 she had to do for one of their cases and Elliot started on his.

* * *

Yeah, I know, short chapter. But, since this story is already complete, update in 5!


	2. What are we, 10?

Told you update in 5! Anywho, enjoy the next chapter! Again, it's short. Just thought I'd split the story into two small chapters!

ENJOY!

* * *

About 5 minutes after she started, a note landed on her desk.

"What are we? 10?" She asked as Elliot looked up and winked at her.

"Maybe. Just read it." He said with a laugh as he went back to work. She opened the note and began to read.

'_Hey, wanna spend Christmas with me? I got nobody to spend it with. And who better to spend Christmas with than my best friend while my kids are gone? (:' _

She picked up her pen and began to write.

'_Sure, why not. I have a present for you anyways.'_

She threw the note and it hit him square in the forehead. Olivia giggled.

"Did Olivia Benson just giggle?" Elliot asked with a smile.

"No." She said with a serious demeanor. "Now read the note."

"Yes ma'am." Olivia smiled and got back to working on her DD5. Elliot opened the note and began to read. He thought his partner's handwriting was near perfect. He thought his was like a doctors. He smiled at what she had written and began to write a clever response. He capped his pen, refolded the note, and threw it at his best friend. It landed on top of her head. She froze and carefully removed the note from her head. Elliot's message said,

'_And what kind of present would that be Liv? (;'_

She looked up to see Elliot with a shit-eating grin on his face. He winked at her. She was glad she was sitting or her knees would have buckled underneath her.

"You have a dirty mind Stabler." Olivia laughed. Just then, Cragen came out of his office. Elliot turned to face him.

"Elliot, Olivia."

"Yeah Cap?" Olivia replied.

"Get your stuff and go home. They are predicting a freak blizzard sometime soon and I don't want you to be stuck here and I know you don't wanna be stuck here." Cragen said as he walked back into his office. Elliot faced his attention back to his partner.

"So, since we're leaving, you wanna have a Christmas sleepover?" Elliot asked while putting his files away in his desk.

"Why not? Who's place? Yours or mine?" Olivia replied getting up to get her jacket. Elliot thought for a moment.

"You wanna do it at your place? I'll bring over the present I got you and I'll bring stuff for me to spend the night. And hey, I'll even bring some food cause I know you have none!" He replied as they walked towards the elevator.

"Sure. I'll even stop by the store real quick on my way home too. I need to pick up some stuff anyways." Olivia said as she stepped into the elevator.

"All right then. I'll be over there in say, an hour? Is that good?" Elliot asked as they stepped off the elevator and out the precinct doors to the chilly Manhattan air.

"Sounds good to me. See ya soon El."

"Bye Liv." They waved goodbye as they went their separate ways. Neither one of them knowing this would be a Christmas to remember their whole lives.

* * *

Yay! All done! Hope you enjoyed this story. Don't forget to click the little purple review button right below! Even if your review one word, a sentence, or a whole paragraph, it will still make my day!


End file.
